Season 7
by Briebrie56
Summary: This is my first fanfic ever! More is explained in the story. Please review :) Set during s7.
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Brianna and my friend 4everMondler helped me make this account, while she was at my house earlier. Sorry if this is bad, it's my first story. Set in season 7 of Pretty little liars.

Hanna and Jordan broke up and Hanna was talking to Toby and Toby broke up with his girlfriend and Jordan got back together with his ex girlfriend and spencer is dating Caleb and aria is dating Liam and they get married but then aria said no at there wending and then her and Ezra get back together and they get married and Hanna and Toby started date and spencer is a little bit upset and Charlotte is dead and Ali is still blaming herself for her sister death then Hanna and Toby are doing it (love) and three years later aria and Ezra are married and they have a baby and they are two twin girls there names are hope and destiny fitz and Ali and Elliot get divorced because Ali finds out that Elliot was in love with Charlotte. Emily is still in love with Ali and Ali likes Emily and they do it (love) Hanna and Toby don't work out and spencer and Caleb don't work out either and Hanna and Caleb get back together and Toby and spencer get back together and Hanna marries Caleb and spencer marries Toby and two years later Emily and Ali get married and Emily gave away her eggs so Ali and Emily want a baby so they go to the doctors office and Ali gets invirto fertization, and finds out a month later they are having a baby and it's Ali 9 months check out and they are having quadruplets two girls and two boys the girls names are Charlotte and Jessica ( Jessica is named after Ali mom and Charlotte is named after Ali sister) and the two boys are named Ian and Darren . And Ali has them and aria and Ezra kids are friends with Emily and Ali daughters and Emily, Ali , aria , spencer , Hanna found out that Ian spencer sister Melissa dead husband is not really dead he isn't dead he was planning attack on the girls and he is A and he goes to randly and stays there forever and there life's are nomral now.

The End!

Review please :) And review on 4everMondler's FRIENDS stories, they are great!


	2. Chapter 2

part 2 of pretty little liars seacond 7 Romans spencer.h Toby .C Hanna.M

Hanna became Mrs. Rivers and her and calbe get married and Toby and spencer get married and they have a a baby girl named Grace is now 17years old she friends with Ezra and Aria daughters and Emily and Ail daughters and Hanna and Caleb had a baby boy his name is Kole . Kole Hanna and Caleb son his really good looking and Emily and Ali daughters Charlotte and Jessica like kole and so does hope and Destiny Aria And Ezra daughters and so does Grace . Kole likes Charlotte and he asks her out she said yes and Charlotte lost her virginity with Kole and Charlotte do (love) and they have a kid and they don't know how to tell there parents


	3. Chapter 3

Hey this my 5 story I hope u guys like it . Pretty little lairs

It been three years since Ian got taken to randly he is getting out.

Aria: Hey Ezra.

Ezra: Yeah babe?

Aria: In one of the things that we got in the mail is from Randly, the are letting Ian out

Ezra : Oh great babe.

Aria: I'm calling Spencer, Hanna, Alison and Emily & asking them what they think.

Ezra : Okay babe

Hanna: Hey Aria so they are letting Ian out I'm not very happy about it .

Aria : yeah me either did you call Emily and spencer Alison yet Hanna .

Hanna: no not yet why.

aria : justasking Becaus I am .

Spencer : hey Aria did u get the mail .

aria : yeah what do u think about it .

spencer : I'm pissed about it he maybe are life's a living hell .

aria : I know they want us to go and speak for him .

Spencer : yeah did u call Alison and Emily yet .

Aria : no not yet but I will bye.

Alison : hey Aria what's up.

Aria : nothing I am pissed because what came in the mail .

Alison : yeah I know em is so mad .

Aria: yeah same with Ezra .

Alison : so how are you guys .

Aria :we're good how r u and em .

Alison: that's good and we r good.

Aria: does Jason know yet Ali .

alison : idk can u call him I'm so busy . Jessica don't hit ur sister sorry I got to go Ian don't hit ur brother .

Aria : it's ok ali . Ezra

Ezra : yeah babe .

Aria : I'm calling Jason Ali asked me too .

Ezra : okay babe .

Jason: ( Alison older brother ) hey Aria it's great to hear from u .

Aria: yeah same so how r u .

Jason: I'm good .so what's up .

Aria : nothing did u see the mail yet .

Jason : yeah they are letting that creep out of randly if he hurts any of u guys I will kill him and I mean it.

Aria: Jason don't talk like that who knows people change .

Jason : yeah but creeps stay like that .

Officer tanner : hello Aria and Ezra .

Aria/Ezra: hello officer tanner .

Officer tanner: long time no see.

Aria/Ezra: yeah to long so they are letting him out .

Officer tanner :yes they are don't worry he is so much better .

Aria: we r happy he is much better.

Ian Thomas : hello Alison , Aria , Emily , Hanna , spencer .

Aria : hello how are you Ian .

Ian Thomas : I'm good Aria thanks for asking I'm happy u guys are here .

Aria : we all are happy u r much better .

Ian Thomas : thank you I'm happy too .

The girls : let him out every disvers second chance .

Ian Thomas : thank you so much . Melissa u came .

Melissa : yes I came we finally we can have a real family .

Ian Thomas : yeah we can .

Melissa : mom , dad , spencer .

Spencer : what is it Melissa .

Melissa : I'm pregent .

Mrs hastings : how and when and who .

Melissa : I went to visit Ian and we did it and I'm having twins a girl and a boy.

Mr Hastings : that great sweetie .

Melissa : thanks Dad .

Ian Thomas : there names are Alex and Alexa .

Spencer : awe cute Melissa how many mouths are you .

Melissa: I am 8 mouths .

Spencer : yay soon they will be here with us .

Melissa : yup I love you spencer .

Spencer : I love you too . I'm going to call my friend bye

Melissa : okay .

spencer : they are so happy for u Melissa .

Melissa : tell them I said thank you .

Spencer : okay they said ur welcome .

The end :) please review nice things rember u might not mean to say mean things but they might be hurt feel .


	4. Chapter 4

It's 2 weeks sence Ian got out of randly ( nut house / home for crazy people) he is better

melissa: good morning spencer.

Spencer: good morning Melissa and Ian did u both sleep well.

Ian Thomas : yes we did spencer thanks for asking .

Spencer : Ian I know we don't like each other that much but can we start over please .

Ian Thomas : yes I would like that and I'm sorry I tried to kill u .

Spencer: it's ok u were sick (crazy) I love you Ian my stepbrother .

Ian Thomas : okay so we r good right .

Spencer : yes we r.

Ian Thomas : okay good and I love you too step sis.

Melissa : yay I'm so happy to hear you guys say u love each other .

Ezra: good morning destiny and hope .

disteny and hope : good morning daddy weed mommy .

Ezra: she is sleeping I think .

Aria: good morning girls and Ezra .

Ezra: good morning babe did u sleep well ?

Aria : yes I did I love u Ezra .

Ezra : I love you too.

Hanna : good morning Caleb .

Caleb : morning babe did u sleep will .

Hanna : yes how about u.

Caleb : yes. I did .

Hanna : I love u .

Caleb : I love u too babe .

Spencer: hey babe

Toby: hi babe .

Spencer : it's going to be really hot today.

Toby : oh great .

Spencer: yeah I know lol the phone is ringing ( ringing ringing) oh it Alison .

Alison : hey spencer can u and Toby come over for dinnner tonight Emily's mom is watching Darren , Jessica , Ian , charttole .

Spencer : okay we need someone to watch out son .

Alison : okay call me when u find out what's what .

Toby : hey what did Alison want .

Spencer: she wants us to come over for dinner em mom Is watch there kids .

Toby : we can go my mom can watch Kole .

Spencer: okay I will call Ali .

Alison : hey .

spencer: we can come Toby's mom is watching Kole

Alison : okay great see u at 6:00

spencer : okay .

Aria : hey Ezra .

Ezra: yeah Aria .

Aria: Alison wants us to come over for dinner to night my mom can watch the girls.

Ezra: okay that's fine

Aria: we can come .

Alison : okay great .

hanna : hey .

alison: can u guys come over for dinner .

Hanna : yes my mom can watch my daughter .

Mrs Marin : hi Hanna .

Hanna: can u watch Heylee .

MrsMarin : yes I would love too .

Hanna : ok great .

Melissa : OMG I'm going in to laber Calling 911

spencer: Toby call 911 and Ian fast Melissa is go it to laber .

Toby : okay .

Cops: I need back up .

Toby :my wife sister is going on to laber .

Ian Thomas : what's wrong Toby .

Toby : u need to come home NOW .

Ian Thomas : why what's wrong .

Toby : Melissa is going to laber.

Ian Thomas : oh crap in my way now .

Toby : okay .

Four hours later the twins were born .

Spencer : Melissa and Ian they are adorable .

Melissa and Ian : thank you so u want to hold one of them .

Spencer: yes please .

Melissa : okay

spencer: Alexa looks like Ian and Alex looks like Melissa .

Toby : they do .

And they went home .

The End 😊


	5. Chapter 5

The girls and there wonderful husband return to rosewood Pennsylvania to visit there family's they are all excide to see their family's . Spencer and Toby have big news and so does Alison and Emily and Melissa and Ian .

Melissa and Ian: spencer they both said .

They saw spencer and Toby at the brew getting coffee .

Toby: spens .

Spencer: yeah babe .

Toby : Is that ur sister .

Spencer : yeah that is

Toby : come on let's go say hey .

Spencer: okay . Melissa and Ian hi longtime no see .

Melissa and Ian : hey how are you .

Spencer and Toby : good bout about u .

There is a lot of hugging going on and a lot of happynesse .

Spencer: we are on are way to see mom and dad .

Melissa and Ian : oh good so are we do you want to walk with us to the house .

Spencer & Toby : of course we need to catch up .

Melissa: ok sure .

Spencer: we live in philly do you want to come over for dinner .

Melissa and Ian : yes we would love too.

Toby : that's great .

Mrs Hastings : hi kids how are you .

Melissa &Ian /spencer and Toby : we are all good .

Spencer and Toby : we need to tell you something .

Mrs Hastings : yes what is it .

spencer and Toby : we are pregnant.

Mr and Mrs Hastings : that great sweetie , and Melissa what did you need to tell us .

Melissa : we are also pregnant .

Mrs Hastings : that's great .

Spencer and Toby : we are having a girl .

Melissa : awe we are too .

Spencer : what are you going to name her .

Ian : we have somes names .

Toby : what are they .

Ian : Kria , Alice , calya , Isabelle .

Toby : Oh they are cute names .

Ian: what are your names for your daughter .

Toby: Are names are Sasha , Torin , Lucy , Ashley , janel , Bella .

Melissa : aww cute sis .

Aria : Hi mom.

Ella: ( Aria mother ) Hi honey how are you.

Aria : Good .

Ella : That's great have you seen your brother .

Aria : No not yet why .

Ella : Oh just asking he is coming over tonight .

Aria : Ok great Ezra is coming later the girls have school.

Mike: ( Aria's brother) Hey sis .

Aria : Hey Mike how are you .

Mike : I'm good what bout you .

Aria : Oh good .

Mike: Aria I'm getting married .

Aria : That's great to who .

Mike :You know her .

Aria: I do .

Mike: Yes you do and she is hear now .

Aria: You are marrying Mona .

Mike : Yes .

Aria: I'm happy for you .

Mona : Hey Aria How are you .

Aria : Hey Mona . I'm good what about you .

Mona : I'm good .

Aria : Great . Oh Ezra is hear .

Mona : Wait Ezra . Who is that .

Aria: Ezra is my husband . He was are teacher .

Mona : Oh him .

Ezra : hey babe .

Aria: Hi .

Denstiny : Hi mommy .

Aria : Hi honey .

Mona:Is those girls your daughter .

Aria : Yes.

Mona: They are cute .

Ezra and Aria : thank you .

Now To The DiLaurentis house .

Emily : Hi mom .

Mrs Fields: Hi em.

Alison : I'm having a baby it's a boy.

Mrs fields : That's great . What are you naming him.?

Alison : his name is going to be Ryan .

Mrs fields: I love that name that was the name we picked before we had Emily that was the boy name .

Back to the Hastings house . There is a lot excitement there .

Spencer and Toby : We are naming are daughter is Sasha .

Melissa : That is a cut name .

Spencer: Thanks what are you naming your baby .

The end:) please review Thank you and what should Ian and Melissa name there baby the names are Kria , Alice , calya , Isabelle .


	6. Chapter 6

They all come back rosewood Pennsylvania . In chapter5 Alison says she is having a baby boy his name is going to be Ryan and spencer and Toby and having a girl her name is going to be Sasha and Melissa and Ian are having a girl two and the names they picked for her are Karia , Alice , calya , Isabelle and now u will find out what they those now .

Melissa and Ian : we have something to say . We picked a name for are baby her name is going to be Kria .

spencer and Toby : that's great .

Now to the Montgomery house hold Aria is going out with Ezra and Aria and Ezra are going to hav so much fun .

Aria : Ezra Are you ready to go .

Ezra : yes let's go .

Aria : okay .

They leave and they are going in to philly .

Aria: Ezra do you want go to a bed and breakfast place .

Ezra : yes do u have you know what( condiums )

Aria : I don't think so we will have to buy some .

Ezra: okay . That's fine .

Aria: wait I do have some .

Ezra : great how many .

Aria : a haft of a box .

Ezra : good .

Now to the hasting house .

spencer: Toby the baby is coming.

Toby : okay go to the car .

Melissa : we need to go to I'm having the baby .

Ian : okay let's go now .

Aria : Ezra I pregent .

Ezra : oh how long have you been pregent .

Aria : 8 mouths .

Ezra : what the fuck!

Aria : sorry I didn't know how to tell you .

Ezra : Its okay .

Aria: okay thanks .

Ezra : what are we having .

Aria : we are having twin boys .

Ezra : cool I always wanted a son .

Aria : yeah me too .

spencer and Toby And Melissa and Ian : we just came home Alison .

Alison : great . I'm home too .

Emliy : yeah are 3rd boy his name is Ryan also hear Aria is having twin boys.

Hanna : cool . Me and Caleb are having a baby girl .

The end :) what should Hanna and Caleb name there daughter the names they have are Janel , Ashley , Shelby . And what should Aria and Ezra name there sons there names are Jason , Keegan , Tyler , Cody .


End file.
